


The Night Before

by RidingMalum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> ‘i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ au

The first thing that Alexander notices when he wakes up is that a dog is nuzzling his hand. Before he even opens his eyes he scratches the dogs head. Alex lets out sigh, he's oddly content for a man who is sleeping on a strange couch.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake," A deep voice says from his left. Alex opens one of his eyes slowly only to shut it immediately afterwards, it's way to early for it to be this bright.

"Who are you?" Alex questions the man, He still hasn't moved and he doesn't plan on it anytime soon.

"I think that I should be asking you that," The man replies and pushes Alexanders feet onto the floor so he can sit down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" He asks as he finally sits up and opens his eyes. It's a slow process but when he finally looks over at the guy sitting next to him a soft blush fans over his cheeks. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house and on my couch," The man sitting next to him answers. Alex notices that the guy sitting next to him has beautiful brown eyes and curly shoulder length hair.

"I still don't know you're name," Alexander blurts out.

The man with beautiful brown eyes furrows his eyebrows before responding.

"My name is John," he holds up his hand and waits for Alex to grab onto it with his own. Alexander quickly does with a smile on his face.

"I'm Alexander but you can call me Alex," He quickly responds. "Would you mind telling me how I ended up in your house?"

Alexander can tell that John is still annoyed by what happened last night because he lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog," John motions to the dog that Alex is still petting before continuing," in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing. You slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch. So that’s why you’re here right now. Also why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night?"

"I-I don't know what else to say but that i'm sorry," Alex stuttered out. He shouldn't be as shocked as he is now especially that this has happened before.

"Apology accepted, but if you wanted to pet my dog you didn't have to sneak into my backyard," John smiles for the first time and Alex feels a sudden flutter in his chest.

"I can't promise you anything but i'll try not to do that again," Alex says, and then chuckles at his own joke. John doesn't laugh but his smile is wider and a sparkle twinkles in his eyes as he watches Alex laugh.

"You laugh at a lot of your own jokes don't you?" John asks as Alexander's laughter dies down.

"Only because i'm so funny," He replies as he lightly touches his head. He needs to make a note not to laugh while he's hungover.

He looks over at John and sees that he's being looked over with curious eyes. Brown eyes land on the hand that is resting on his head.

"You're hungover aren't you?" John asks with a shake of his head.

"Only a little bit," Alex responds. He attempts to stand up and quickly sways backwards. The only thing stopping him from falling back on the couch is Johns large hand on his lower back. Okay, he might be a bit more than a little hungover.

"Are you okay, Alex?" John looks at him as he quickly stands up to stand next to Alexander. Alex knows that he should be focusing on standing still and not making a fool out of himself but all he can think about is how wonderful his name sounds coming out of Johns voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He mutters. He should probably leave. He most likely over stayed his welcome. "I should be leaving now."

"Are you sure, I don't mean to hold you here as a hostage but are you alright enough to get wherever you have to go?"

"Honestly i'm fine, I'll probably just walk to the nearest coffee shop." Alex smiles at him and walks towards a door.

"That's a closet," John laughs ad points in a different direction, "the front door is actually to your right."

Alex's face flushes a deep red and he turns in the direction that John is pointing. Once they reach the front door they stop suddenly and stand in front of each other awkwardly. John rubs the back of his neck and Alex bites the inside of his lip.

"I know that we just met and that you have a weird first impression of me but would it be weird if I asked you if you wanted to come and get some coffee with me?" Alex asks, he's looking at the ground more than he is John.

"I suppose that I could go and get some coffee," John responds with a wide smile. Alexander notices that John is blushing as well. Even though John's freckles stand out more when he blushes.

"I'm paying, it's the least I can do for throwing up on your shoes."


End file.
